Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a technique of repeatedly heating and cooling a sample solution including nucleic acid to chain-replicate a region of the nucleic acid having a specific base sequence and thus to exponentially amplify the nucleic acid having the specific base sequence region and is commonly used in the fields, such as life science, genetic engineering, and medicine, for analysis and diagnosis.
Recently, various PCR devices have been developed to perform the PCR. A PCR device according to an example is installed with a container including a sample solution including nucleic acid in one reaction chamber and performs the PCR by repeatedly heating and cooling the container. Although an overall structure is not complicated since the PCR device of the example includes one reaction chamber, complicated circuits need to be included for accurate temperature control, and a total time for the whole PCR may be extended due to the repeated heating and cooling of one reaction chamber. Also, a PCR device according to another example is installed with a plurality of reaction chambers at a temperature for the PCR and performs the PCR by allowing a sample solution, including nucleic acid, to flow via one channel which passes through the reaction chambers. Although complicated circuits for accurate temperature control are not needed as the PCR device of another example uses a plurality of reaction chambers, a long flow channel that passes through the reaction chambers having high and low temperatures is necessary, and thus, an overall structure may be complicated, and a separate control device is required to control a flow rate of the sample solution, including nucleic acid, which flows via the channel that passes through the reaction chambers.
Therefore, a PCR device that may have a simple overall structure, minimize a total PCR reaction time, and obtain reliable PCR yield is desired.